The present invention relates to a sealing assembly for a rotary shaft, in particular of an automotive engine water pump, and which is particularly suitable for fitment to a bearing supporting a rotary shaft, for example, of a pump.
Rotary shaft bearings are fitted with various types of sealing assemblies In particular, automotive water pumps, in which the sealing assembly is required to separate the grease on the ball side of the bearing from the water in the pump, are normally fitted with sealing assemblies featuring two radial sealing lips.
Though widely used, and despite the presence of a so-called "dust" lip, this type of sealing assembly fails to provide for effective protection against external pollutants. Moreover, the sliding action of the sealing lips on the rotary shaft, particularly the innermost main lip ensuring actual fluid sealing, results in overheating, deterioration and wear of the lips.